


Desires Liberated

by cielmelodies, xdestroying



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdestroying/pseuds/xdestroying
Summary: It is this incredible trust Jun has in Sho, the faith they have in one another that makes this possible, and with Sho’s soft lips against his - still restrained - legs, along with the relentlessly soothing touches, Jun finds himself able to tell his body to relax. To let Sho in.Again.//Posted for Jun's birthday.





	Desires Liberated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small (maybe, not so small) private thing we co-wrote for ourselves, but decided to publish for Jun's birthday since he deserves to be spoiled >;)  
> \- And Ciel was the one convincing xDestroying to publish this filth. Yes, she was.

The most notable thing about being tied up, bound, gagged and blindfolded in a quiet room is perhaps, how _oppressive_ the darkness is once one is uncertain whether they are alone or in the company of another.

At least, that is what Jun feels. But then again, what Jun is feeling is hard to ascertain now that he can neither _move_ nor _see_ ; all he can do is make muffled sounds through Sho’s silk tie in his mouth. His mind is a jumble of panic, as well as arousal, mind hyper aware of the satin sheets under him, the soft but restraining ties at his wrists and ankles. Panic because no matter how much trust Jun has in Sho to not leave him alone or abandon him, or push him beyond his limits, the darkness and the idea of being so utterly _restrained_ while having _no control_ of what will be done to him next only spurs his mind - and adrenaline - into overdrive. The only form of safety Jun has right now is the cold sharpness of metal keys held tightly in his right hand. One drop, and everything will be over. He trusts Sho. That's why they established this system of a non-verbal safe word. Nevertheless, accompanying the panic of being bound is always that sense of thrill and lust Jun feels whenever he is with Sho. He wonders, in particular, what Sho is thinking, whether Sho is actually staring at him right now, silent but with eyes predatorial. It is impossible to tell with the blindfold on. But the thought runs a sharp thrill of arousal and hotness in Jun - oh how he wishes he could see Sho right now.

Actually, if he could hear Sho, that would suffice.

He lets out a soft whine, muffled slightly by the dampening silk gag in his mouth. He wants something. He wants more. He wants things to start.

A warm hand - almost hot in the cold air of the room - meets the skin of Jun’s inner thigh, legs splayed. Jun jolts in surprise, back arching instinctively at the contact. Sho is being deliberately quiet. Even with sharpened hearing from having his sight removed, Jun can barely make out the sound of Sho being in the room, besides the softest shuffling of sheets - if they were made by Jun himself, or Sho, Jun cannot tell.

Just like prey and predator, Jun thinks.

The hand trails upwards to lightly caress the skin where Jun’s thighs meet his pelvis, and Jun cannot help it. He moans, arousal growing harder and hotter between his legs, straining and probably making a small pool of precome on his abdomen, if that wetness on his belly is any indication.

Sho has done a thorough job with the restraints: The ropes around Jun’s ankles tied to his thighs and connected to the ropes around Jun’s wrists, rendering him completely unable to escape by himself, yet alone move in the web enveloping his body. But they have done this a couple of times already, each time Jun’s perfectionism and will to perform and improve urging Sho to include his legs, make it tighter, spread him wider, expose him…

A heat spreads from Jun’s chest up his neck and to his face as Sho suddenly fingers at his stiff, sensitive nipple, playing with the bud, erect from the wild arousal in Jun. Jun flinches, when he suddenly feels Sho’s lips by his ear, breathing hot, sticky air onto skin.

“All ok?” despite the words of concern, of Sho making sure things are alright so far, there is an underlying challenge in the way Sho’s voice turns gravelly at the last word.

Jun swallows. His senses are spiking, especially his auditory and tactile senses, his nerve-ends burning every time Sho runs a finger down his side, puts his hand on Jun’s thigh to spread it wider, stretching Jun until he whines. It is a familiar sensation, one Jun is becoming increasingly addicted to. And he nods, a muffled moan escaping him, begging for Sho to touch him. He needs to feel Sho’s warmth around him, in him.

Briefly wondering if it will ever be enough, Jun notices Sho moving away, and then Jun breathes deeply, focusing on keeping his body calm. His focus snaps when there is heat around his nipple, a very brief warning before teeth close around the sensitive flesh and a harsh tug sends a spasm through Jun’s body. He arches involuntarily, tugging at his restrains, voice fighting against the silken gag in his mouth, already soaked from drool.

_Fuck._

Jun’s attempt to moan Sho’s name turns into an indecipherable mumble, and suddenly Jun wishes the tie would disappear so he could yell Sho’s name, remind the neighbours of what Sho can do to him, can make him feel. With merely his presence.

“Shh…” Sho’s voice is by Jun’s ear again, soothing, but teasing and accompanied by the warm hand back against Jun’s skin, feeling as though it is crawling under the skin of Jun’s sides, hipbones and thighs.

The sight deprivation makes it all so much _more_.

Jun feels owned and possessed merely by the touch of Sho’s hand. The thought reminds Jun of the first time they did this, how Sho made him come undone before he even started fucking Jun.

Then, the only thing Jun is aware of is Sho’s hand suddenly closing around Jun’s erection.

 

—

Jun arches, writhing the moment Sho’s hand wraps around his erection and just _tugs_ loosely. The gri is not enough to provide Jun with much satisfaction, but enough to garner a pretty reaction, Sho cannot help but hum at the sight. He wonders… How long will it take for him to make Jun come? Or better yet, how many times can he make Jun come tonight?

A soft sob breaks through Sho’s thoughts, and Sho realizes he has had his hand on Jun’s erection but has not moved yet.

“Sorry, baby.” He whispers softly into Jun’s ear, hand resuming the loose pumping motion that Sho knows will make Jun fall to pieces. This is the not the way he wants to get Jun off, however. No, there will be more teasing and more filthy things he wants to do to Jun.

A muffled, high-pitched keening noise only drives whatever remaining blood Sho has to his nether regions, because _fuck, Jun is so hot like this_.

“I was just distracted by how gorgeous you are like this… All tied up for me, so pretty, so exposed, and under my control.” He praises, knowing how much of a reaction he can garner from Jun with just his words, “If only you could see yourself right now, Jun.” Sho keeps his voice low, even, as he slides his hand down Jun’s body to gently finger at the bindings by Jun’s thighs. When Jun arches and writhes at his caresses, Sho cannot help but croon at Jun, softly tutting at the choked sob. “Shh… Relax. I’ll take care of you.” He whispers, and then grabs the bottle of lube he has set aside on the edge of the bed. Carefully watching Jun’s reaction, he snaps the cap open.

Jun jerks in sudden anticipation. Exactly what Sho wanted from him. His reactions are _beautiful_. If Sho was being kind, he would tell Jun what he would be doing to him as he was doing them, but they have been together long enough for Jun to trust Sho. Furthermore, Jun is always so responsive when he is surprised. 

Warming up a small amount of lube between his fingers, Sho merely places a hand on Jun’s inner thigh as a notification of what he will be doing soon, before sliding the slick finger into Jun’s tight hole, inhaling sharply at the resistance. Jun is releasing the softest of keening sounds; Kissing his straining cock, Sho coos at him, wriggling his finger slightly, finding it almost too tight to move it, “You have to relax a little, Jun.”

The request is perhaps not so easy for Jun, considering how his muscles are all clenching and unclenching in anticipation; Sho can see how the muscles of his stomach and arms jump now and then, Jun’s body trying to prepare itself for Sho’s sudden touches. Touches Jun has no idea of when will come. Jun mewls behind the gag, and Sho briefly closes his eyes. He could get off on that sound alone, and he wonders if Jun is even aware of how much he too affects Sho with just his voice, his mere presence.

Sho slowly draws his finger back out again, only to push in a second time, still meeting resistance,

“Jun…” he whispers, leaning forward between Jun’s tied-up legs, his chest brushing lightly over the skin of Jun’s knees. And he watches Jun intensely, sees the way Jun’s eyebrows furrow at Sho’s action, “Relax, let me in..”

And Jun moans softly - a sound of resignation - as Sho instantly feels how Jun’s entrance loosens slightly around his intruding digit.

Smiling, he draws back to place a soft kiss on Jun’s knee, pressing his finger further into Jun’s heat, “Good boy.”

At the praise, Jun arches off the bed again, showing Sho an impressive display of his flexibility, although Sho knows he can do even more than this. And Sho knows he can easily make Jun show that off tonight, given how they have no work tomorrow.

With eyes fixed between Jun’s legs, zeroed in on the way his finger makes its way in and out of Jun’s hole, Sho reaches for the lube again, holding it in his left hand to apply more on the hand working on Jun, never ceasing the movement. And since he is focused on this view, he witnesses the way Jun’s thighs tremble when new, cool liquid hits Sho’s hand and Jun’s ass. A soft, hitched sob makes Sho lick his lips, looking forward to making Jun cry in pleasure.

Usually, for long sessions such as this, Sho will take his time to make Jun feel as much as possible, to edge him and deny him an orgasm until Jun begs for it, until Sho witnesses Jun fall apart, wishing to do anything, everything, just for Sho to let him come. Jun might pretend to be the sadist on TV, but in reality, Sho is the one getting off on control, Jun being the one wanting to submit desperately. 

 _“If it’s you.”_ was what Jun told him that night, and since then Sho has never been able to imagine being with someone other than Jun. No one can ever be as good as Jun.

A mixed smell of sex and sweat and lube is starting to rise up in the air, and as soon as Jun starts moving his hips in tiny movements - tiny, due to the restraints - Sho starts forcing in a second finger, this one soaked in lube, making it somewhat easier for him to breach the rim. Behind the gag, Jun is panting, and when Sho looks at him, keeps his eyes on Jun’s face, he witnesses the small contractions, Jun furrowing and relaxing his brow, Jun clenching his jaw and occasionally biting into the fabric between his lips, and the way Jun swallows half of his desperate moans, Adam’s apple bobbing. And Sho salivates, wants to lean up and taste the sweaty skin of Jun’s beautiful, long neck, exposed so nicely, vulnerable.

 

—

Despite knowing, logically, he will experience lesser pain and more pleasure if he relaxes - Jun always finds it difficult to do so - the darkness and inability to move or speak only spurs his anticipation for Sho’s next touch, for what Sho chooses to do to him next. The thrill is what drives Jun’s arousal, especially when the initial touch, initial insertion surprises him and makes him jerk. He knows what his reactions do to Sho, and the notion of pleasing Sho that way makes Jun feel so good. The two fingers in him makes it almost impossible to breathe; the only person who has control of his pleasure is Sho, and the fact that Jun has no way to demanding Sho for more both frustrates him and arouses him… and at this juncture, he wants more. 

Jun whines through the gag, but only feels a greater frustration when it comes out as an indiscernible muffle. In his hand, the keys jingle lightly when he lurches in dissatisfaction. The fingers in him halts instantly, and Jun sobs when a warm hand rests on his cheek and a finger slides under the soaked gag to gently caress the skin there.

Hot air near his ear, and then, “Patience, Jun.”

The same finger under the gag makes its way into his mouth to press firmly against Jun’s teeth, and simultaneously, the two fingers in Jun curl up to press against his prostate. The sensation catches Jun by surprise - if his mouth was not held open by the tie, Jun is certain he would have bitten Sho’s finger by accident; instead, Jun whimpers, eyes rolling behind the silk blindfold.

Jun hears a soft chuckle near his ear. “Let me worship you, just a bit. You look absolutely stunning like this… Would you like me to describe what you look like?”

The praise instantly sends heat down to Jun’s cock. This is a dangerous game: Jun is aware of what praises - praises from Sho, specifically - does to him, and Sho knows it too. If Sho wanted, he could easily make Jun come from his words, especially if Sho lowered his tone to that _one exact_ tone that is so full of reverence and arousal… At that thought, Jun lets out a whimpering sound. The finger in his mouth is removed, but the pressure against his prostate remains unrelenting. _Fuck,_ if Jun could move, he is not sure whether he would grind against the fingers or move away from them - he is already making such an effort to _not come_. 

“You look gorgeous like this.” Jun registers a light brushing of fingers just above the blindfold, trailing down to his lips, “Blind-folded in red. Gagged with my red tie. I’m hoping to wear it next week for Yakai filming, so try not to bite it to pieces, will you, Jun?” Fingers ghost around the binds around Jun, and he has to force himself to inhale deeply, breaths noisy as his limbs twitch for Sho. “And bound like this - by me, for me. You’re so perfect and beautiful, under my control.”

His hole suddenly feels horribly empty, but before Jun can release a frustrated sob, Sho replaces two with with three fingers, and the sudden increase of pressure threatens to send Jun into a spiral of ecstasy. In the darkness, Jun hears himself releasing stifled moans, he is so _fucking close_ , and Sho has barely done anything to him yet.

“Can you hear yourself? You’re so noisy, Jun, and I’ve already gagged you. Imagine if I didn’t - I think you’d be begging so loudly for me, and our neighbours would wonder what is going on in this room.”

It is almost too much, almost painful how Jun’s muscles are taut and shaking under Sho’s ministrations. Jun registers that he is crying, only by the feeling of wetness in the corners of his eyes, a tickle down the side of his face. If he could speak, he would have begged Sho to push him over the edge, to at least create a small relief to the scorching pleasure in Jun’s lower abdomen. _So close. So close._

Jun knows that Sho is always conflicted when he is tying Jun up. Should he gag Jun or not? And Jun is uncertain too. Because, while he likes to tease Sho, and edge him and push him into a wild arousal by the sounds he can make, he also knows that the result is equally pushing Sho’s buttons, if not driving him even more crazy.

Because Jun would not be able to fight back once Sho carries out his punishment.

Sho can take him whichever way he wants Jun, again and again and again. He could be selfish and cause Jun pain - because they both know how Sho likes to walk that border between pain and pleasure - and it’s that knowledge that causes Jun to be so painfully hard and gasping for release, like he is now. He wants Sho to have all the control. To do whatever he pleases, to possess Jun and own him like this.

The moan tears itself from Jun’s throat, he has no control over it any longer, and behind the blindfold, he sees stars.

_Sho…_

“It’s ok.”  
There is Sho’s deep, gravely voice by Jun’s ear, there is the slick, obscene sounds from between Jun’s legs where Sho’s fingers are pistoning in and out, driving in harder and deeper with each push, and there is the skin of Sho’s chest against Jun’s inner thighs as he is leaning up towards Jun’s face.

And he’s giving Jun permission. 

Then, Jun gasps as the sinful mouth latches onto his neck, dangerously close to his Adam’s Apple, and Jun knows where Sho is heading even before the man starts sucking and nipping the sensitive skin. Sho moves slowly across his neck, and when he finally catches the Adam’s Apple, he _bites_ into it, and Jun’s breath hitches.

“Jun.”

The orgasm tears through his body like a wave, increasing in force as it ripples across Jun’s skin from between his legs where Sho is massaging his prostate, rolling over his chest before it ends up in Jun’s throat and he wails, the gag in his mouth not doing much this time against the sound in Jun’s vocal cord. Jun can see nothing, his body completely overtaken by white-hot bliss that feels _so_ good, and it is only when he is on his way down again that he registers that Sho’s mouth is no longer by his neck, but around his thighs. Sho is sucking and biting into the flesh of Jun’s inner thighs, marking him slowly, and upon realising this, Jun moans again, throwing his head back against the pillows.

It is so much. Almost too much. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy, Jun.”

And Jun sobs again under the praise uttered in such a delicious baritone, knowing he cannot stop the sounds, despite knowing how he will most likely be hoarse tomorrow morning.

 

— 

Sho cannot help but appreciate how gorgeous Jun looks when he comes, especially now, with the pearlescent come coating Jun and Sho’s abdomens from where Jun has come between them. Leaning forward to wipe away the tears leaking from the edges of the blindfold, Sho presses a soft kiss against Jun’s temple, soothing Jun’s twitches.

“Are you okay?” Sho has to ask, despite knowing that he has barely scratched Jun’s limits. However, it always alarms him, whenever Jun responds in such a way – on one hand, it gives Sho a distinct thrill, knowing that he can make Jun react in such an intense manner, but on the other, with Jun gagged and blind-folded and bound like this, most of the onus on Jun’s welfare falls onto him, even with their non-verbal safeword system.

So, for that reason Sho needs to verify that Jun can take more from Sho this evening, especially when Sho has a _lot_ of things planned tonight to do to Jun. Many things.

Jun lets out a soft whimper in response. _Insufficient answer._

“Jun.” Sho keeps his voice low, tone demanding, next to Jun’s ear. “Nod for yes, drop the keys for no.” He softly strokes the bound skin, keeping away from any oversensitive region. He will spare Jun from that momentarily - the last thing Sho wants is to overwhelm Jun to the point of passing out.

Jun gives two short jerks as a response, exhalations coming out in noisy wheezes.

“Good boy.” Sho praises soothingly, running his fingers through Jun’s sweat-slicked hair. “Very good.” He lets Jun catch his breath for a minute, before he resumes with his playing of Jun. The pauses between his ministrations never fails to make Jun more hyper-aware of his touches; it is always thrilling and arousing to see, when Jun reacts sharply to even the lightest of actions.

For now, he can prepare the next thing he will be using on Jun. A bullet vibrator, just to start him off, for now. With Jun still breathing heavily, Sho reaches forward to stroke the skin of his inner thighs, before grabbing the tube of lube on the edge of the bed to slick the vibrator up nicely.

“Ready for more, then, baby?”

The statement serves more as a warning than an actual question, and Sho does not to wait for Jun to respond before slowly inserting the toy into Jun’s slick entrance. There is a bit of a resistance, as expected, and Jun lets out a soft moan at the intrusion, head thrown back to reveal his bare neck, enticing Sho to bite at the skin.

“Relax.” Sho orders, holding the vibrator in place and not moving it any further into Jun, lest he ends up hurting Jun. To add to the demand, Sho licks at the salty skin from Jun’s clavicle up to his ear, smiling slightly at Jun tensing from the contact. “I said… relax.” Sho hisses the order directly into Jun’s ear, pressing the bullet vibrator slightly inwards. A choked sob escapes Jun, which Sho immediately soothes. “I know you can take it, baby.” Despite being clearly overwhelmed, the vibrator slides in far more easily and Sho cannot help but groan at the sight of Jun clenching around the phallic object.

“Well done.” Mouthing Jun’s jawbone, Sho releases the toy to lightly circle at the edges of Jun’s rim with his fingertips. “So pretty.”

Sho considers switching on the vibrator, just to see Jun writhe in unanticipated pleasure and produce more of those delightful sounds that only spurs Sho’s desire to fuck Jun into the bed.

‘Well, if Jun _could_ writhe in those binds’, Sho thinks, lightly stroking his own hard arousal several times to stave off his own need. But for now, Sho will allow Jun to adjust first, soothing the trembling and whispering soft praises into Jun’s ear. Of course, Sho thinks with a dark shrewdness, the praises will only add to Jun’s neediness, rather than calm it.

Jun is panting hard, chest rising and falling in front of Sho while he clearly gets used to the hard, unnatural object inside him. For Sho, the view is alluring, and he watches in silence, the way Jun fights against the mix of discomfort and pleasure, not quite able to help it as he touches himself. This is not only a test of Jun’s patience, but Sho’s as well.

“How does that feel?” he demands to know then, leaning forward to place his unoccupied palm on the inside of Jun’s thick thigh, grasping and running it up and down the smooth skin. Jun’s thighs is one of his many assets that Sho finds incredibly attractive “Does it feel good?”

Sho is slightly surprised - pleasantly so - when Jun immediately nods, a rapid move of his head three times followed by a soft sigh, hands fisting where they are tied up.

Sho chuckles, pleased and thrilled at his lover who takes it all so nicely, “That makes me very happy, Jun.” he husks and places a kiss where his palm wandered before, earning a sharp intake of breath from Jun.

And then he reaches for the small remote beside him, taking care not to give himself away by making noise against the soft, shining sheets below them. Taking a brief moment to enjoy the setting; the warm room, the soft bed and the pliant body beneath him, Sho wonders how long he himself will be able to hold out. Sho lets go of his straining cock with the purpose of solely focusing on Jun now, and then he turns on the vibrator.

A muffled high-pitched moan escapes Jun, and his back rises in a beautiful arch, raised only one third of what Sho knows Jun can do, due to the unrelenting restraints around his lower body, keeping him down. When Sho looks down between Jun’s legs, he catches the way Jun’s hole is clenching frantically around the silver object, fighting to follow the pulsing vibrations. And Sho salivates.

He cannot help it.

“You are so fucking hot.” Sho sighs against Jun’s skin, letting his lips ghost teasingly across the slightly sweaty thighs, inhaling Jun’s scent, “And all for me.”

When Jun makes a choked noise in his throat at the praise, Sho starts spreading wet kisses and nips around his thighs, tasting and licking with the aim of making Jun itch for more. He traces an invisible pattern all over Jun’s left thigh until he can hear how Jun’s breath is calming, how he adjusts and starts relaxing even with the toy inside him.

Then, Sho starts sucking harder and harder, imagining the canvas of marks he wants to leave all over Jun, especially around his thighs and hips, so if anyone gets near enough, they will know that Jun belongs to _him_.

There is a creaking noise from above, and Sho raises his head briefly to see Jun pulling roughly at his restraints, brow furrowed unhappily, and since he knows Jun, Sho can imagine exactly what Jun wants to do.

Sho clicks his tongue, sound muffled against Jun’s flesh, “No touching,” he says, starting to bite playfully at the upper part of Jun’s thigh before he meets Jun’s buttock, and Jun whines in displeasure - or annoyance? That would be very much like Jun, “Be patient, or I will have to punish you.”

For emphasis, Sho ups the speed of the vibrator two notches, which naturally causes Jun to jolt in surprise and emit a shocked sob. And Sho himself feels his cock twitch, smearing precome over his lower abdomen, close to his navel, but he ignores and bites harder and sucks bruises all over Jun, while Jun is distracted by the increasingly violent pulses in him.

If he can, Sho will surely devour this exquisite human being.

 

—

Jun wants to cry. Or scream. Or perhaps, seize Sho by his hair and make him fuck Jun because he is getting impatient. Especially with the vibrating toy in him. Is it a bullet vibrator? Jun cannot tell with the phallic object pressing and vibrating right at his prostate, threatening to make him come. But he cannot come. Not until Sho tells him, he can.

With that thought, Jun keens, his body fighting against the restrains binding him to the bed, even though he knows Sho has just ordered him to be patient, and that his frenzied motions will likely only cause Sho to punish him. But right now, the prospect of Sho punishing him – or doing something to him, really, is much better than the euphoric torture Jun is in right now.

“I said,” Sho’s breath is near Jun’s cock, and suddenly, Sho’s hand wraps tightly around its base, effectively cutting off the burgeoning climax. “Be patient, or I’ll punish you.” Sho’s other hand slides across his hips and abdomen, and Jun jerks with a muffled whine when Sho pinches his left nipple without a warning, “Unless, you _want_ to be punished.”

At the words, Jun registers himself nodding rapidly, wishing he could buck his hips towards Sho’s body looming above him. Jun hears a chuckle coming from Sho, and then he feels Sho reaching behind his head to undo the soaked gag. The second the gag falls from his mouth and is taken away, Jun lets out a breathless whimper of Sho’s name.

“Sho… please.” His voice is slight hoarse from not being used, and Jun feels Sho’s hand slipping down to stroke his neck lightly, fingers lightly massaging the skin and muscles there. With his voice now back, Jun hears himself pleading desperately, Sho fingers lightly circling his moving Adam’s apple. “Please. Please, Sho.”

The fingers tighten around his throat ever so slightly, and Jun can hear his heart thumping from the onslaught of sensation coming from everywhere; the vibration attacking his prostate, the blindness amplifying the softness of the cold sheets against his too warm skin, Sho’s fingers around his neck in a such a dominating gesture. Jun can only sob incomprehensibly for more.

“Shhh, patience, Jun.” The vibration intensity decreases slightly to a bearable buzzing - something Jun can force himself to ignore - and Sho’s touch disappears from Jun’s body. Bereft of contact, Jun has to fight against a moan of displeasure, knowing that Sho will give him what he wants, except that Jun has to wait.

Jun really hates waiting. But he will be patient for Sho, if that makes Sho happy.

His (slightly forced) patience pays off, as he feels the bed flanking his shoulder sink, and then the slick tip of Sho’s cock lightly taps against his lips. The salty-sweetness of Sho’s precome beckons Jun to open his mouth to taste more, but the moment Jun parts his lips, the hot organ moves away, leaving nothing but temptation for Jun.

“No. Wrong, Jun.” Sho’s tone is light, but gravelly with unspoken lust and want. Hearing Sho like that never fails to ignite arousal and pride in Jun. Pride because, only Jun can make Sho speak like that, feel like that, want Jun so badly. “You’ll open your mouth when I tell you to. Or I’ll stop everything right now.”

Freezing instantly, Jun snaps his mouth shut, but not before lightly licking his lips in eagerness.

If this is Sho’s punishment, Jun will surely misbehave more often. The brief taste he receives, makes Jun salivate, body tensing and shaking slightly with anticipation. He swallows and waits, not knowing how long Sho will keep silent until he gives Jun the next order.

Despite preparing himself, Jun jolts when he feels smooth, moist skin against his lips again, this time knowing not to move, even though it goes against his instincts.

Sho is quiet, but Jun can hear his laboured panting, the way he struggles as if he just ran a marathon, and he knows that Sho is just as strung out and worn thin as Jun is. He knows it probably will not be too long from now, once Sho starts pushing into Jun’s mouth. It becomes increasingly difficult for Jun to not poke out his tongue and taste as Sho paints his lips with precome, but finally the man hums, voice just above Jun.

“Your mouth is a sin, Jun.” Jun’s heart skips a beat and he sighs, a signal to Sho, “Now, open wide.”

Jun instantly complies, letting his jaw fall slightly, before he allows himself to lick his lips, tasting what Sho took his time smearing on him. And he cannot help but moan.

“Wider, Jun. You can do better than that.”

At that order, Jun whimpers. He cannot see, so he cannot know how much Sho is gonna push into him, he cannot know how much force Sho will put behind it, whether Jun will choke. And that is why his body works against him, why his heart beats fast, pumping adrenaline and fear through him. Although Jun knows better than to be afraid, since Sho would never hurt him.

This time, Sho offers no consolation - it is a punishment after all - and Jun whimpers again, but finally forces his mouth further apart, opening as wide as he can, exposing himself.

“There you go. Wouldn’t want to have to give you an even worse punishment, now would we?”

A few seconds pass with nothing happening, with only Sho’s gravelly, dangerous words echoing in Jun’s head.

The sheets move underneath him, and with his senses on spikes, Jun feels a looming presence over him, heat radiating off skin on both sides of his head, near his chest and his face, and he knows. He can see imagine it, because he has seen it before, tried it without the blindfold. 

Sho has placed a knee on each side of Jun’s head, most likely supporting his weight with a hand against the headboard or on the pillows behind Jun. His eyes will be fixed on Jun, his hand wrapped around his straining, leaking cock, aimed in front of Jun’s face.

Jun’s heart is beating so fast, while Sho is intentionally prolonging this and making Jun slightly uncomfortable. Because as he waits, his body covering Jun’s, Jun’s restraints start to feel uncomfortable, he feels boxed in and claustrophobic, and just then, when he is on the edge of falling, when he is just about to panic..

Jun’s breath hitches, and he emits a high-pitched squeak when the feeling and taste of Sho’s thick cock suddenly assaults his senses when Sho pushes in. Deep, halfway in one thrust, resulting in Jun closing his mouth in time for his tongue to feel the underside of Sho’s cock, the thick vein there, and Sho moans loudly above Jun, the sound in turn causing Jun to moan with his mouth full, as he clenches around the hard object which is still vibrating inside him.

“Fuck, Jun.” the curse probably escapes Sho unintentionally, but it makes it all worth it for Jun, the wait and anticipation paying off tenfold.

Jun is not allowed much time to adjust before Sho pulls out again, only to thrust forward harder, deeper, causing Jun to choke instantly.

Not that that stops Sho from doing it again. And again and again.

He is fighting to open his throat, fighting to accommodate all of Sho’s size while Sho grunts above him in what is most likely effort at holding back, while Jun continues to splutter and choke.

Aware that this is one of the things that really gets Sho off, Jun knows he needs to relax, to be able to handle all of Sho. And he wants to, he wants to please Sho and feel him release in Jun’s mouth.

They have done this before, when Sho feels particularly possessive and cruel, and it has not always been a success. Although Jun wants it to be. 

So this time, he closes his eyes, breathes in deeply through his nose and tries to ignore the pain and uncomfortable pressure of the blunt head of Sho’s cock as it persistently pushes against Jun’s throat. Jun lets his eyes roll to the back of his head, and when he clears space in his mind for a moment to just _listen_ ; listen to Sho’s breathing, listen to the rustling of sheets and the sound of Sho’s hand as he slides it below Jun’s jaw to tilt his head -  to help - it works, and Jun knows when Sho emits a loud groan. And then there is the sensation of Sho’s cock sliding to the back of his throat, the taste of him all over the inside of Jun’s mouth and the feeling of Jun’s lips stretching around the organ.

Sho stops, stays there for a moment to regain his breath, to let Jun adjust and breathe a few times through his nose.

“Good boy.” Sho pants, “Such… A good boy.”

And Jun’s heart jumps as he moans, sound albeit muffled, long and deep and in happiness of his achievement. Jun is now utterly trapped between Sho’s thighs, and feels it when Sho moves his hand up to stroke his face, from his brow to his jaw.

“Can you take it?” Sho asks, although it makes Jun wonder if Sho will be able to take it, should Jun say no.

But he nods without hesitation. Even whimpers quietly in eagerness. He is open now, he can take it. He wants Sho to fuck his mouth, to just take what he needs.

Another soothing touch is the warning he gets before Sho removes his hands, and grabs onto the headboard with both hands now - judging by the quiet sound of skin against wood. And then he withdraws slightly, only to invade Jun’s throat again, the pace increasing with every push Sho makes while Jun revels in the feeling of Sho’s skin against his whenever he takes Sho to the root.

 

—

 

It takes Sho a great deal of effort to not come within seconds of being in Jun’s mouth. The tight, moist heat is so delightfully wrapped around his hard cock, and despite knowing that Jun is too strung up to actually put any effort into making Sho come, just seeing him like this, giving himself to Sho and letting Sho take him so roughly, fucking his mouth and cutting off his air with every rough thrust inwards, is enough for Sho.

Sho makes the error of looking down to see Jun’s face.

Jun takes him so well - it is just one of the hundreds of reasons why Sho adores this man. Jun’s mouth is stretched around the hot organ, lips red and wet, drool leaking from the sides of his mouth. Sho wonders, if Jun’s eyes were not being covered by the blindfold, would he be openly staring at Sho, gaze wide, dark and submissive, or would they be closed, clenched tight as Sho brutally pistons into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. The small vibrations from Jun’s whimpers and mewls propel Sho further and deeper into his pleasure, pressure cresting and… 

Sho falls into the bliss, pushing hard into Jun’s mouth and releasing down his throat, one hand reaching down to tightly grip Jun’s hair and hold him firmly in that position of taking Sho to the root, while the other hand clenches around the headboard. His loud groan echoes in the room alongside the muffled moans and desperate, harsh intakes of breath Jun takes around his cock.

It is only after he comes down from his high that Sho relaxes his hold on Jun’s hair and removes his cock from Jun’s mouth, eyes glued to the sight of the string of drool that connects the tip of his cock to Jun’s still parted mouth.

 _So hot_.

“Sho. Sho.” Jun softly pants, throat hoarse, as his body arches towards his lover in search for contact. Sho shushes Jun with deep strokes of his hair, moving to lie next to Jun and kiss him, tongue sweeping the inside of Jun’s mouth to taste himself and Jun.  

“Perfect. Good boy. You took me so well, didn't you, Jun?” Sho softly croons into Jun's ear.

Jun nods rapidly, mewling at the praise, “Please, Sho. Plea-please let me come.”

At the request, Sho turns to look down at Jun’s erection and smiles. Jun's hard cock is leaking a puddle of precome onto his belly, and Sho cannot help but feel a thrill of pleasure at the sight. Jun has yet to come, because Sho has not given him permission to.

“Oh, look at you… such a good boy for me. Were you waiting for me?” Sho croons, reaching out to take the straining erection in hand, soothing the cry of pleasure that escapes Jun, no longer muffled by any object. “Do you want a reward, Jun? Do you think you deserve it?”

“Please.” His reply comes is barely a whisper, and Sho can feel Jun’s body practically trembling in need and want. “Please, Sho.”

To have such proof of how strung out and turned on - and close -  Jun has become from Sho’s abusing actions makes a new wave of lust run down Sho’s back, and he hisses.

With his free hand, he grabs a firm hold of Jun’s jaw, tilting his head and eyeing the smear of drool still left on his chin - Jun is too distracted to even consider the state he is in - and Sho leans forward to lick a fat line from the side of Jun’s jaw to his brow, before he can stop himself. 

Jun tastes salty, smells divine as always, and Sho moves his lips to nibble at Jun’s ear, “Yes. You have my approval, Jun. Come for me. Show me how you fall apart.”

With those words, Sho tightens his hold around Jun’s cock and sets a sudden, harsh pace. It does not take more than a few strokes for Jun to lose it.

During those few seconds it takes Jun to come, and come violently, Sho watches Jun’s face closely: He watches the way Jun clenches his teeth suddenly, trying and failing at stopping the loud sound that forces its way from his throat, spilling into the dark room. Jun arches, muscles straining and veins popping and he wails, the sound starting out as a loud mewl, escalating to a point where Sho doubts Jun is even aware of how loud he is... Of how he exposes himself and reveals exactly how Sho should handle him in the future.

While Jun spills over onto his lower abdomen for a second time, slowly coming down from his high, Sho presses small kisses and nips along the side of his face, where he can reach. And when Jun grows quiet, save for his harsh panting, Sho strokes his face, his neck and his sides, marveling at the whiteness of Jun’s skin, the smoothness of his muscles, the wonders of all his beauty marks. On a whim, Sho pushes his forehead against Jun’s temple, closing his eyes and reveling in the moment where it is just the two of them, their shared heat and passion, their smell mingling along with their breaths. 

Suddenly, he chuckles breathlessly, tickling Jun’s ear because the other man releases a cute, mewling sound and rubs his head against the pillows. Looking up at him again, Sho gets a sudden urge to see Jun’s eyes. He wants to have eye contact with Jun, see if there is as much love in his gaze as Sho is sure there is in his.

So he reaches up, fingers the fabric, “I am going to take the blindfold off, Jun.” he whispers, seeing Jun turn his head in attention, “I want you to see me. And I want to see your eyes.”

“Sho…”

Jun stays completely still while Sho works on the tight knot at the back of Jun’s head, fingers working slowly, to drag it out and to give them some time to regain their breath. Jun is not the only one who is tired after two rounds, although Sho still thinks he is far from done with his lover.

When the knot is untied, he slowly drags the red fabric away from Jun’s eyes. He finds that he cannot stop himself when he smiles widely. Although it has only been around an hour, he has missed Jun’s gorgeous eyes. And with the way they sparkle, with the way they instantly zero in on Sho’s face, he finds himself falling in love all over again.

 

—

 

The lights in the room were dimmed prior to Sho tying Jun up, however, Jun finds that he has to blink at the sudden increase in brightness in his vision, before his eyes immediately flicker over to Sho.

They cannot have been at it for more than an hour (or can they? It is hard to keep track of time when one is tied up, gagged, blindfolded and teased and taken till one came twice), yet Jun feels his chest warm at the sight of Sho’s face so close to his, smiling that wide, gentle smile of his that Jun cannot help but love. Now, if only Sho would release his hands so that Jun can run them over his body, and switch off that _bloody_ vibrator - that would be great.

Jun absolutely loves the feel of Sho’s skin under his hands, raking them over his hard muscles; only Jun can touch them and feel them the way, he does.

Sho’s hand curls in his hair as he knocks their foreheads together gently, eyes still dark and open, drawing Jun’s attention to them, despite their extremely close distance.

“Hi.”

The greeting draws a breathless laughter from Jun, chest still heaving slightly from their previous exertion. “Hi to you too.” He manages to say, somehow, feeling exhausted but extremely satisfied. With the endorphins wearing off, Jun can feel the ache settling in his wrist and ankles, body twitching when he feels and hears the light buzzing of the foreign object within him, just minor enough to be ignored.

He lightly shakes his wrists, the keys jingling softly in his grip. “Take these off?”

A strange look passes over Sho’s eyes, and Jun finds himself freezing as Sho coolly sits up to undo the knots at Jun’s wrists. When his wrists, finally untied, falls to the bed, Jun makes the fast decision to continue to hold on to the keys, suspecting that Sho has something planned.

His assumption is right, when Sho stops at his ankles and simply circles the bindings with his fingers eyes zeroing in on what is between Jun’s splayed thighs, and then below it. The intense stare Sho has on Jun - well, if Jun was to make a guess, his stretched and slick hole - sends a pleasant shiver down Jun’s spine. The look sends a jerk of arousal through him - Jun loves it when Sho looks at him like that - but Jun cannot help a soft whine too as his cock twitches from horniness, coupled with oversensitivity. A distinctive buzzing sound and relentless vibrating pressure to his over-sensitive prostate remind him of the small bullet vibrator that Sho inserted and has yet to remove, the vibrations becoming increasingly uncomfortable, despite being set on the lowest setting.

He whines again, a bit louder, eyes pleading with Sho. “Sho, t-the vibrator, please, fuck.” He stutters, limbs twitching at the sensitivity, and eyes slightly tearing at the continual onslaught of pleasure that is now just bridging onto pain.

Sho must have been able to read the slight panic in his eyes, for he grants Jun the mercy of switching off the vibrator entirely, but does not make any action to remove it. Jun sighs at the relief it brings, the vibrator now just a slight fullness that Jun can ignore. 

Eventually, one of Sho’s hand starts to slide upwards, tracing Jun’s toned calves and kneading his thighs in an almost reverent fashion, and Jun shudders at the sensation, letting out a quiet moan. Sho does not seem to respond to it, simply keeping up the slow touching while continuing his move upwards to insert a finger slowly into Jun’s entrance. Instantly, Jun jerks at the motion, head tipping backward in a loud whine, especially loud as that fingers slide alongside the bullet vibrator and gently wiggles. When Sho begins to piston that one lone finger back and forth, Jun struggles to prop himself up with his elbows, breathing heavy in arousal, to stare at Sho.

“S-Sho?”

Sho keeps his head bent, watching with concentration in his eyes as his finger moves in and out of Jun’s hole, and that sight alone causes Jun to throw his head back in a heady whine, unable to stop himself from shuddering.  
Sho is so focused on his task, on making Jun come undone, and the preparation itself makes him as aroused as it does Jun. That knowledge alone makes Jun’s toes curl. The muscles of Jun’s stomach and thighs are trembling while he struggles to hold himself up like this, body bent in something akin to a V-shape, but he wants to look at Sho, see him while he works on what appears to be his second plan of raining sweet torture over Jun and giving them both pleasure.

Suddenly, Sho blinks and his eyes stare right into Jun’s, through his eyelashes, and the gaze is burning hot, black fire, and Jun’s breath hitches, elbows trembling dangerously.

“I am gonna test how much I can fit into you, Jun,” Sho states matter-of-factly just as he inserts a second finger, wiggling it inside Jun alongside the first one.

Jun’s jaw falls slack at the stretching sensation, the fullness a little more compared to three of Sho’s fingers, since the bullet vibrator is thicker than the digits. He has to briefly close his mouth and lick his lips to save a little grace and keep himself from drooling. At least for now, he can still prevent this.

But the increasing pressure against his prostate, against his inner walls and the prospect of what Sho is planning to do to him, is already tearing at his sanity. He is aware of many of the things Sho keeps in a box in their shared closet, and one of them is a dildo. Quite a bit bigger than the bullet vibrator, and one Sho has used on him only a couple of times for edging.

Jun wonders, and the thought of how much he would get stretched, the thought of the burn, causes a sudden moan to tear itself from his throat.

His arms can no longer hold him, and he falls back against the sheets, breathing becoming increasingly laboured, and then he hears Sho chuckle. A short, breathy sound.

“You sound so good,”

As Jun stares up at the ceiling, gathering his strength to look at Sho again, he feels Sho place a wet kiss against his inner thigh, nipping at the spot playfully, and Jun revels in the feeling.

“Do you whine like that from just the thought of what I will do to you? Tell me Jun, what do you want me to do to you?”

A shudder runs through Jun’s body, and he is just about to answer when he feels a new pressure against the rim of his hole, and then, without further warning, Sho presses the third finger into him. This time, it is not comfortable, and Jun feels the way he instinctively clenches, muscles tightening around the third digit, and rendering it hard for Sho to sneak it in.

But as though Sho expected it so happen, he tuts gently, placing a new kiss onto Jun’s skin, “Shh, you can take it Jun, relax.”

“Sho.” Jun whimpers before he can stop himself. He wants what Sho is giving him, but his body is fighting against him.

“Jun… Focus on my hand now.”

And as Jun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he notices how Sho is running his hand up and down his side, over his ribs, rubbing soothing circles on his hipbone, in a motion that is both possessive and calming.

It is this incredible trust Jun has in Sho, the faith they have in one another that makes this possible, and with Sho’s soft lips against his - still restrained - legs, along with the relentlessly soothing touches, Jun finds himself able to tell his body to relax. To let Sho in.

Again.

 

—

 

“Well done.” Sho praises when he feels Jun relax incrementally around his fingers, then smiling when the praise earns him a whine and Jun’s body relaxes even more. With Jun so responsive… he wonders how long it will take to prepare Jun to where Sho wants him to be. Well, if he wants to know, he has to get a move on, Sho supposes.

With that thought, Sho pulls out the bullet vibrator from Jun, earning a strangled gasp from Jun, likely from the emptiness it results in, and then pauses.

“Fuck,” Sho curses when his eyes focus on Jun’s gaping entrance, the puckered edges slick with lubricant, and muscles clenching around emptiness. “You’re so open, Jun.” Sho presses the tip of his thumb into the hole, feeling Jun twitch at the sensation, “Look at you, clenching around my fingers, are you feeling empty, baby?” Sho croons, his cock twitching when Jun keens and nods rapidly in response. Jun bucks down slightly to take more of Sho’s thumb in the entrance, “You’ll be filled up soon, Jun. I promise.” Sho leans over to suck on Jun’s bottom lip, Jun instantly wrapping his arms around Sho’s shoulders and pulling him closer, as though desperate for more contact, more Sho.

Sho takes advantage of the distraction to grab the dildo he has set aside on the top corner of the bed, hidden away from Jun’s view and already coated in lube before they had started. He discretely presses it into Jun’s opening while Jun is still much too preoccupied with the presence of Sho’s tongue in his mouth, running over Jun’s teeth and palate and -

Jun stiffens at the sudden intrusion of the dildo, but relaxes when Sho bites his bottom lip in warning. Jun’s hands curl around Sho’s deltoids, and his fingers dig into Sho’s skin as Jun makes a harsh inhale. The dark purple (almost black in the dark) dildo - a gift from Sho to Jun for their anniversary, a year ago, the colour chosen because it reminded Sho of Jun - sinks to its hilt smoothly, and Sho cannot help but moan at the sight of Jun taking the dildo so well and so easily.

“Look at you taking it so well, Jun.” Sho narrows his eyes, a dark smirk forming as he lightly circles the stretched rim, eyes focused intently on Jun’s face to watch his reaction. When he presses firmly on the edges, Jun’s eyes snap open to search wildly for Sho’s own dark ones, mouth gaping at the sudden pressure-pleasure.

“S-Sho…” Jun stutters as Sho presses the first link of his index finger into Jun, Sho himself moaning at the tight fit. “I-it’s too full. S-Sho!” Jun cries out this time, tears forming at the edges of his eyes as Sho uses a little bit more force, and his index finger slides next to the dildo.

Sho would have been worried that Jun was too overwhelmed or in pain, if not for Jun’s cock, which has been growing steadily stiffer with Sho’s ministrations, begins leaking a steady stream of clear precome. Sho groans at the hot snugness that his finger is in, pressed right against Jun’s walls and the hard dildo, and with a sharp bite to Jun’s neck to distract him, Sho shifts it incrementally to lightly slide along the circumference of the dildo’s girth. His attempt at distraction does not work as well as he thinks, Jun tensing immediately at the movement and sobbing a “S-stop moving.” His fingers dig into Sho’s skin, hard enough for it to hurt, and the other hand - still tightly holding the keys - knocks against the headboard in warning.

“Shh. Okay.” Sho soothes, halting instantly and pressing an apologetic kiss to Jun’s temple.

He is not happy to admit it, but the movement of Jun’s hand with the keys caused Sho’s heart to skip a beat. Not because it would frustrate him to stop without succeeding, but because the idea of Jun being in pain to the point that he drops the keys, scares Sho. It is the last thing he wants.

“Shh,” he mumbles again, against Jun’s sweaty skin, “I am sorry.”

Jun smells divine, spicy and of home, and Sho inhales deeply, slowly, still with his nose against the side of Jun’s head, for him to hear Sho’s breathing and calm them both. For Sho to control his wild arousal, and for Jun to refind his senses, and the warmth Sho wants to give him.

The position is a bit odd for them, with Sho still holding one finger inside Jun beside the dildo, but he pays it no mind. It is important that Jun gets the break he needs for them to continue.

“Sho..” Jun suddenly mewls quietly, the sound sounding a little sad, but full of affection.

Sho just hums, pulling back a little to look at Jun’s face. If his hand is not occupied with supporting his weight, he would have cradled Jun’s cheek.

There is hesitation in Jun’s brown eyes, as he whispers, “I- I think I am ready now.”

Sho tilts his head and leans down briefly to place a slow kiss on Jun’s full lips, “I need you to be sure.” he tells Jun, adjusting his weight a little above Jun, “Do you know what I am planning?”

Out of his control, Sho’s voice drops a note as he asks Jun, the straining erection between his legs briefly taking over. He follows Jun’s throat with his eyes when Jun swallows.

“I know.” Jun replies, voice a little stronger but breaking, and in the corner of his eye, Sho witnesses with satisfaction how Jun’s cock releases a fresh drop of precome, “It has been a while.”

“It has.” Sho places another kiss against the side of Jun’s mouth this time, “Can you take it, Jun?”

This is a cheap trick, Sho knows, since Jun can never resist a challenge, especially in bed. Bed is where Jun wants to please Sho, wants Sho to praise him and reward him. But Sho also knows that if Jun does not want this, he will tell Sho. Anytime.

And Sho wants him to. Jun’s strong will and his will to please are two of the qualities Sho likes the most about him, after all.

Jun surprises Sho by suddenly arching his back, putting his long neck very nicely on display and causing the soft, black ropes to tighten around his legs, and he sighs, ending it in a low whine when he comes back down, “Yes. Please.”

A growl rolls over Sho’s throat, and he finds himself shivering, fresh arousal running through him, and he snaps his teeth down in front of Jun’s face, teasing and in display of his want,

“You keep impressing me,” he moves to close his teeth around Jun’s earlobe, tugging roughly, “Jun, I want you so much.”

Another breathless whine, and then Sho moves his finger again, this time not stopping even when Jun’s voice breaks, and he gasps. Sho follows the slightly uneven surface of the toy with his finger, closing his eyes to revel in the feeling of Jun’s walls continuously pulsing around the digit, and he pushes forward.

 

—

 

It’s hard to breathe, Jun finds, even though there is actually not anything pressing down on his chest, or anything tangible obstructing his airway. It is the sensation of fullness - of too much - that makes it hard to breathe, but despite the persisting soft pain, one that always tempts towards pleasure, Jun finds himself wanting more. 

His want amplifies when Sho shifts his dark eyes to meet Jun’s own, while simultaneously, the pressure in him increases just that much more, and Jun keens. It has been a while, but Jun knows how this will go, and the one who controls the pace of tonight’s fuck is really him, not Sho; because no matter how impatient or how much Sho wants, he would never try to force Jun into taking more than Jun can handle. Jun trusts Sho that much, which is why Jun seeks to please Sho. With that thought, and Sho’s smothering eyes burning in his memory, Jun closes his eyes, and forces his body to relax around the finger and toy in him, gasping softly.

Above him, Sho makes a pleased growl, and Jun registers the sensation of teeth lightly nibbling on his ear, as well as Sho’s deep inhale next to his hair. Then, Sho’s gravelly voice, dark and low with lust murmurs softly in his ear. “Tell me how it feels, Jun.” At the same time, Sho’s finger shifts the dildo ever so slightly, but the movement causes it to slide and press teasingly against Jun’s prostate.

Jun whines loudly at the contact, body arching slightly as his need suddenly skyrockets. “S-Sho, Sho, I, I…”

“What do you feel?” More pressure, more pleasure, and Jun cannot help but sob at the fullness and sparks of gratification, it gives him. It is so hard to think when Sho is doing such unspeakable things to him, making Jun feel too much, too good, too full. “I want an answer, Jun.

Jun snaps, eyes flashing open. “I’ll give you an answer if you give me a chance to think - Ah!” He shouts his surprise, the sound trailing into a moan when Sho slips the tip of his second finger in, pressing, and pushing along the walls. Then he stops momentarily to allow Jun to catch his breath, while Jun gasps quietly and his hands scrabble across Sho’s shoulders to dig into the skin.

Sho leans in and leaves a filthy lick across Jun’s cheek from the corner of his mouth to his eye, before lightly blowing into Jun’s ear. “Don’t think, Jun. Just feel. Tell me how you feel.”

“So full. So full, and it hurts so good. Feel so good, Sho.” Jun whines, breaths heavier and heavier as he locks onto to the sensation of Sho pressing, lightly pressing, shifting and circling and scissoring, all in the attempt to stretch him just a bit more, preparing him. Sho shushes his ramble, and presses a kiss on his forehead.

“I know, Jun. You’re doing so well. You’re amazing. So tight around my fingers, yet so open.” Sho breathes, and Jun lets Sho’s voice lull him into a euphoric limbo, full of expectation but ready to take anything Sho wants.

The praise causes tingles to continuously run down Jun’s spine, ending between his legs, and he feels it every time a fresh drop of precome runs down his length. Honestly, he could have come more than a fair amount of times already, had not it been for the amazing balance Sho maintains between pleasuring Jun and causing him just a little bit of pain.

They do not need a cock ring, since they often spent a long time experimenting with Jun’s ability to keep the approaching orgasm at bay, resulting in Jun being quite practised by now.

Sho’s laboured breathing against Jun’s ear adds to the soaring of blood in his ears - Jun himself feeling aroused at seeing and feeling Sho’s arousal. It is all for him and because of him, and Jun preens, prideful of what he can do to Sho.

Suddenly, Sho’s warmth disappears as he leans back, and Jun’s eyes snap open, when he can no longer hold onto Sho’s back, only to look at Sho as he falls back on his haunches, attention zeroing in between Jun’s legs. Immediately, Jun flushes, heat spreading from his neck to his cheeks. Sho has openly stared at his exposure before, but Jun can only imagine how he looks now, stretched obscenely, most likely red from being used, and he clenches by instinct, his body acting on its own.

Sho hisses quietly at the sight, mouth falling open as he inhales, eyes growing dark. And Jun thrashes in response, hands twisting the sheets beneath him when he throws his head back in a loud mewl, for show and simply because it is so hard to contain his _need_.

He is silenced instantly when Sho suddenly picks up pace, moving his fingers faster and deeper into Jun, giving him so much more that Jun swallows his moan and gasps for breath.

“Sho. Sh- Sho!” Jun wants to touch him, to have something to hold onto when his oversensitive and abused nerves are being assaulted like this, “Sho, I-”

Jun closes his eyes and swallows, wanting to scream for Sho to please reach for him. And Sho seems to know, because there is a warm hand by Jun’s side, reaching for his clenched fist and fingers tangling with Jun’s as soon as Jun feels him.

Sho gently tuts, thumb stroking soothing circles over Jun’s palm, reminding Jun of his presence, calming him down yet again, “You are doing so well, Jun. Just a little more. You make me so pleased.”

When Jun opens his eyes, Sho is looking at Jun’s face, affection and lust in his stare. While regaining his composure, Jun lets his eyes wander over Sho’s form above him, his broad chest, his strong shoulders, the protruding pectorals and his abs. Going a little lower, he swallows when he catches sight of Sho’s straining erection, weeping despite Sho’s earlier release. For just a second, he questions his ability to take Sho’s size alongside the dildo, but he opts to quickly discard the thought.

If he wants to, he can, he tells himself.

And so, focusing on the increasingly pleasure the pain is turning into, Jun starts gently thrusting his hips downwards to meet Sho’s hand, quiet noises escaping his throat, all while he keeps his eyes locked with Sho’s.

Jun’s mouth falls open then, though he swallows the first few moans.

_It feels so good._

“That’s it.” Sho whispers above him, voice gravelly at the sight before him, and Jun decides to clench around Sho’s relentless fingers, around the toy, to feel the hard edges of the object against his soft walls, The action causes the hold Sho has around Jun’s hand to tighten and growl, “Oh, really?”

Jun expects what happens next, after a challenging comment like that, and he welcomes it with a low whine, when Sho presses the third finger into him, revelling in the burn and increased fullness.

There is a wetness beside his mouth, but Jun is starting to reach too high, nerves and emotions so pulled apart from pleasure, that he does not have the brain to stop the drool from escaping the corner of his mouth.

It is just too good.

 

—

 

He is close.

Jun's that close to being ready, ready for Sho to sink into Jun's perfect heat, tight yet so open for Sho, only for him, and for no one else.

It is so obvious, from Jun's walls fluttering irregularly around the toy and three of Sho's fingers; Jun is so obvious, so transparently clear and open for Sho, with his legs spread and kept open by the beautiful web of cloth, that Sho knows the moment he sinks into Jun, he will not last that long. He wants Jun that badly. He needs Jun, as much as Jun needs him. Even as he stills his fingers inside of Jun, to let him adjust to the increased stretch, and as he watches Jun's quadriceps and calves twitch occasionally from the assault of fullness, Jun's rim is stretching so openly for him. Jun is going to be so sore tomorrow.

"So hot, Jun. Just like this. You're so hot." Sho praises, aware that his voice is starting to become strained just from how much he wants this, from how much he wants to be inside Jun and feel the overwhelming pressure of Jun's walls fighting to clench around him and at the same time, pull him in closer.

As well as the toy.

"Sho… Please. M-Move. I need..." Jun whines and gasps, back arching to throw his head against the pillows, eyes fluttering as though he is unable to process the overwhelming amount of feelings, of sensations and pressure that Sho is giving and challenging him with. Yet, Jun clenches around Sho's fingers, the suction of muscles followed by the tiny, so hard to see, shifting of Jun's hips, pushing against the adjusted intrusion, and his hands grasp at the sheets.

A groan escapes Sho's throat.

He does not start gentle, equally overcome by want, retracting slowly but pushing his fingers in fast and hard, and Jun shouts.

“Oh fuck, yes! So good! So, so good, Sho.” Jun whines. Sho does not let up on the pumping of fingers, this time adding the scissoring motions to prepare Jun for what will be coming. There is no need for Sho to have wait too long anymore - Jun is easily taking what he is given and already begging for moremoremore. The room is once again noisy with Jun’s soft, whimpered begging, and the slick squelch as Sho’s fingers enter and exit the abused opening.

It will be noisier.

“I want more, Sho. Want-” Jun begs, this time hand scrambling to scratch at Sho’s biceps. “Pleaseplease-”

Too eager, Sho surmises. As close as Jun is, he is not ready yet, and forcing it too early is only going to make it hurt more than it should feel good. With his free hand, Sho grips the scratching fingers and presses their palms together, soothing the desperate begging.

“Soon. Not yet. Just a bit more, Jun.” Sho releases Jun’s hands to massage circles into Jun’s hip, appreciating the toned muscles of Jun’s abdomen, and stroking the crease between Jun’s thigh and pelvis. “Calm down. Relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jun lets out a low whine, but follows Sho’s orders, hands falling limp on the bed as soft pants and mewls escape his throat while Sho scissors within him. Sho lets out a pleased growl, and as a reward, lightly presses on Jun’s enlarged prostate once, twice. Jun moans, legs twitching and gasps stuttering, but does not thrash - instead his hands lightly grip the sheets as Jun’s cock twitches, and a fresh spurt of precome joins the rest on his belly.

“That’s my good boy.” Sho salivates. Jun is sprawled out and stretched so nicely just for him, and adding to it all, he follows Sho’s orders, does his best to satisfy Sho’s wishes.

If Jun is this desperate, there is no telling how much Sho craves right now, the arousal almost painful.

He leans down suddenly, staving off his lust by pressing a wet kiss against Jun’s lips, bending over Jun’s still raised legs, to feel Jun’s hot skin against his bare chest.

While his fingers speed up, creeping into corners, wrapping around the big toy inside Jun, lightly grazing Jun’s prostate, Sho swallows all Jun’s pants and moans as he forces his tongue inside Jun’s mouth. It is almost as hot in Jun’s mouth as between his legs, and Sho allows himself to thoroughly taste Jun, roaming his entire palate to give Jun a little more time.

But when he withdraws, sees the way Jun’s eyes open slowly again, his long eyelashes grazing his cheekbones and the shine to his slightly wet eyes because of the pleasure, the edging, Sho cannot wait any longer. Leaning back on his knees, he keeps his gaze locked with Jun’s, hoping his eyes show the promise of what Sho is going to give Jun, what he is going to take from him in return. With how delicious Jun looks, Sho finds himself wanting a true taste of Jun, but that will have to be next time. Next time he ties Jun up, he is going to eat him out until he screams.

But, for now, he only briefly flickers his gaze down Jun’s form, resting for a while on the sight of all the precome on Jun’s lower abdomen - he must be so, so close - to then slowly withdraw his fingers. He does so while spreading them, to stretch Jun all the way out to the rim, and Jun moans, long and high-pitched, ending when Sho’s slick fingers are all the way out.

Jun throws his head back, breaking eye contact to pant, to regain his breath. And during that moment, Sho moves forward, grabs a hold of his cock - groaning at the sensation it brings when he is this hard for Jun -  to place it right in front of Jun’s gaping opening, wet and pulsing around nothing, and Sho can only imagine the pleasure the tight fit will bring.

It is with concentration, that Sho holds the dildo in place with one hand, slowly circling the tight ring of muscle with the head of his cock.

“Are you ready?” he asks, voice a strained rumble, eyes moving up to rest on Jun’s face again.

The other man is still panting, but he leans his head forward to nod and to lick his lips, removing traces of drool, “Yes. Yes, please please. Sho. I want...”

“You want-?” Sho smirks, sees the way Jun’s eyes go wider with realisation. He knows what Sho wants to hear.

And Sho presses his thumb against Jun’s opening, teasingly putting pressure, before he moves his hips a little forward, for his cock to only just test the resistance of Jun’s softened muscles.

And the movement does not go unnoticed; Jun bites his bottom lip hard, swallows and whines low in his throat, “Sho. Sho, please.”

“Please what?”

Jun fights against his pride, but there is no way he won’t give in, given how much he wants Sho in him.

“Tell me, Jun. And I shall give it to you. What do you want?” Sho’s cock twitches when Jun’s hole clenches around nothing, and Sho curses, shaking with the effort of holding back, “Tell me!”

“You! Your cock. Your cock in me, please, pl-”

But Sho does not have patience to wait any longer, Jun’s words like a signal, and the weeping head breaches Jun’s rim, the incredible sensation of tight heat fluttering around his length offering a taste, he immediately needs more of. Jun screams when Sho pushes all the way in, in one go, releasing a long, drawn out groan as he goes, and that signature tightness between Sho’s legs instantly ignites, causing him to desperately grab onto the base of his cock and squeeze, stopping the orgasm before it is too late. No way he will fall this fast. He needs to see and hear more of Jun before that happens.

 

—

 

So full, is all Jun can think - or not think, especially when he can barely make heads or tails of what's left, or right or around him. He barely registers the satin sheets under him, bunching up beneath him as he writhes on the bed, eyes rolling due to the onslaught of sensations of fullness, pain blending to pleasure into too much, too fast, too...

"Sho-" Jun sobs, arms wrapping around Sho's shoulders when he bends over Jun, cock fitting so snugly in Jun. A little bit too snugly, in Jun's opinion - or not his opinion, given that he cannot think. He cannot think outside of all the sensations of feelings being piled onto him.

Sho gasps above Jun, and retracts ever so slightly - but Jun feels everything, his nerves on fire to the point where he cannot breathe, does not know what to do exactly, but to keen and sob. "Sho, I-I can't..." Jun chokes, "T-too much, I-I-"

"Breathe, Jun. Tell me. Do you want me to stop?” Sho’s voice is strained, but he forces himself to hold still. Jun whines, but takes a shaky breath, shaking his head in short jerks.

“Okay.” Sho soothes, but Jun knows Sho will not be able to control himself for too long. Jun takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Sho’s hard cock buried within him, so big and hot, a contrast to the plastic toy that is also buried within him. Too many feelings, too many sensations, but Jun wants to please Sho… He knows this will feel good. He just needs to…

Jun digs his nails into Sho’s back. “Okay.” He exhales, and Sho’s gaze focuses on his, eyes dark, so dark Jun finds himself drowning in them.

And Sho pulls out, barely waiting a beat before sinking into Jun again.

And again.

And again.

“S-Sho! Ah!” Jun whines, only able to hold onto Sho tightly as Sho pistons into him at a slow rate, increasing in speed incrementally. Jun’s head is spinning, his cock suddenly feeling too hot, pressure building by his navel even though he knows Sho has barely been in him for more than five minutes. But Sho has been edging him for so long, playing with his body and preparing him for this…

“You’re so hot.” Sho’s voice is husky, only just a strained whisper in Jun’s ear as Jun arches his back, needing to be closer to Sho, needing more. “You’re so tight and hot and soft around me, Jun. So fucking good.” Sho groans when Jun clenches around his cock. “Do you want to come, Jun? Does it feel so good? I can feel you clenching around me, so tight.”

Jun gasps, and he feels it - Sho’s hips stuttering, thrusts shallower but faster, less rhythmic, a signal that Sho is just as close to the edge as Jun is.

“Let me see you come, Jun. I know you’re so close. You’ve done so well, so good for me. Come, Jun.” Sho whispers, and Jun loses it, vision suddenly going bright, colourful, too full, too good, spilling hot liquid between them, Sho’s name catching in his throat.

“Fuck.” Jun hears Sho cursing, but the words are barely audible with the blood rushing in Jun’s ears. Sho rocks into Jun faster, spurred on by Jun’s orgasm and now chasing his own. “You feel so good, Jun.”

Jun barely registers Sho’s hips faltering as Sho twitches beneath his fingers, each movement within him now approaching his pain threshold as every rake inwards and outwards sends his nerves into overdrive. However, he wants Sho to come, to fall apart just as Sho has made him fall apart. He digs his fingers into Sho’s back, just as Sho muffles his shout of Jun’s name by biting his shoulder, and a hot rush of liquid spurting from Sho into him, combined with the pain, sets Jun off on another wave of pleasure. This wave of pleasure - overwhelming pleasure - turns Jun into a writhing mess, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he comes once more, cock twitching weakly between them to release a minimal amount of come onto his belly, joining the rest of the puddle.

When the euphoria goes away, the pain and oversensitivity returns, despite Sho’s softening cock within him, and Jun mewls uncomfortably while pawing at Sho’s back. “S-Sho, too much.”

Sho whispers a faint apology from atop of Jun, still breathless, but slowly removes himself from Jun. Jun winces at the raw openness he feels, especially once Sho removes the dildo too. A finger dabs at the edges of Jun’s hole, and he twitches weakly, moaning. It is just too much.

“Sorry,” Sho whispers again, leaning over to press a kiss onto Jun’s sweaty brow, “If we both weren't so exhausted, your gaping hole would tempt me again.”

Despite Jun’s exhaustion, despite the pleasant buzz in his body, and a sleepiness quickly creeping into every part of him, every bone, he shivers at Sho’s words.

And he chuckles breathlessly, “Horny bastard. You're insatiable.”

“And that’s coming from you.”

Jun laughs again, head tilting up against Sho’s soft kisses and gentle nuzzling against the side of Jun’s head.

“You ok? Was it too much?”

The concern in Sho’s voice, the fact that he checks on Jun and is not just focused on the sexual pleasure he himself gains, makes Jun all warm inside. His cheeks heat up.

“Yes...” Jun breathes, aiming a kiss against the side of Sho’s mouth, “You’re amazing.”

Sho's beaming smile does not go unnoticed, Jun can even feel it against his lips. Which just makes Jun even happier.

Not many people can clench Jun’s sexual thirst, and he is well aware of this. Additionally, when it comes to Sho - the person Jun has been wanting since he learned what sexual attraction is, and probably even before that too - Jun yearns even more than what is probably average. But Sho lives up to this, pushes Jun to his limits, even past that and further, leaving Jun sore and more satisfied than the round before.

Sex with Sho is an adventure, a thrill.

Seeming to suddenly remember, Sho retreats, albeit reluctantly to care for Jun’s restraints, the ropes around his legs.

Now that Sho is no longer fucking him, said bonds start to hurt, Jun can feel how they - despite being soft - itch around his ankles, clench his thighs uncomfortably. And how he feels claustrophobic. But he does not allow himself to panic, instead watching Sho with heavy-lidded eyes, focusing on the way Sho’s brow wrinkling a little, probably without Sho being aware of it, as he concentrates. With skilled fingers, Sho quickly unties the ropes, sorts them out and away from Jun’s legs. Then, he throws them behind himself, discarding them in favour of gently grabbing Jun’s ankles, slowly putting one down after pressing a sweet kiss onto the protruding bone. After setting Jun’s right foot down onto the soft silken covers, he does the same thing with the left leg.

Jun whines softly when his joints pop, soreness already setting into his muscles. And now that he can, he tries pulling his legs together, only to whine again, throwing his head back. He is _so_ sore, in his thighs, his calves, his hips. And in his ass, despite it still being wet and open. He feels himself clench around the emptiness, not actually blaming Sho for saying what he said before. Jun most look quite the part.

So, he laughs softly, letting his legs drop flatly onto the covers, ignoring Sho’s drying come getting smeared on the silk. 

Shortly after, he feels the bed lifting, tilting his head to watch Sho’s naked back retreat into the bathroom. His back is an angry red from scratches and Jun cannot help but feel thrilled. Jun did that to him.

Sho returns with a soft, wet cloth in one hand, a white bottle in the other. And he crawls towards Jun on his knees, placing a masculine hand on Jun’s knee, “Let me clean you up, Jun. Open up.”

“Gross, Sho-san,” Jun snorts, but bends one knee anyway and spreads his legs for Sho again.

As he’ll always do.

And then an odd silence settles over them, Jun basking in the afterglow, feeling better and better for every stroke of the soft cloth against his skin, Sho’s thumb stroking circles into the skin of Jun’s thigh, possibly around one of the marks he left. And there is that enhanced sense of belonging, of Jun’s whole being belonging to Sho, with how he is so open to him, and with the possessive way Sho holds Jun and takes care of him.

Jun is aware of the love and affection in his eyes when they meet Sho’s, and Sho smiles, crinkles appearing around his brown eyes. He opens the cap of the bottle, squirts out a fat, white amount of liquid and starts massaging the lotion into Jun’s sore joints, with precision and just the right amount of pressure. There is no helping the sigh escaping Jun then, and he closes his eyes, nuzzles his face against the silk below him and yawns. His body feels amazing. The cover feels amazing, the air is amazing. Sho is amazing.

It feels like a moment later, when Sho’s warmth envelops him, as Sho lies down at Jun’s side, an arm sneaking around Jun’s waist. There is the sound of Sho inhaling Jun’s scent against his hair, and Jun mewls quietly, seeking out the smell of Sho in return, head fitting in below Sho’s chin.

“... Love you.”

And Sho momentarily stills.

—

 

An odd warmness settles in Sho’s chest - a different one, much different from when they are together, sharing the little moments, or when they are _together_ , in bed, with them kissing and touching and setting fire to each other’s bodies. This warmness - the fluttering of his heart, only makes him want to hold Jun closer, keep him close and cherish Jun because…

This is the man that has given Sho his heart, his body, and Sho has no intention of ever letting Jun go.

Sho squeezes Jun’s waist, his other hand lightly stroking and massaging Jun’s limp wrist on the bed. His breath catches, and he softly replies, “I love you too.”

There is no response from Jun, accept Jun burrowing deeper into the sheets and Sho, releasing a soft snuffling sound that alerts Sho that his lover is very much asleep, clearly tuckered out from their exciting night.

 _Exciting night_. Sho scoffs. He cannot help but press a marvelled kiss on the top of Jun’s lips, closing his eyes. “Can’t believe you came four times. You’re amazing, Jun.” He whispered to the sleeping man, burying his nose into Jun’s soft hair. Jun barely stirs, mumbling a soft ‘Sho.’

“I love that you are mine.” Sho whispers into the quiet room, but the other half of the statement remains unsaid.

 _I love that I’m yours_.

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt of the LINE conversation about what to put :
> 
>  **xdestroying** :  
> You can add that I say I cannot believe you made me publish such filth x) / Or more like "convinced me to"  
>  **cielmelodies** :  
> Me? / *Inserts a string of LINE stamps* / Innocent here. 
> 
> ANYWAY, if you read up to this far, you know that neither of us is innocent. :3


End file.
